Shining Hearts
by Rillie de Cuerto
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna adalah pewaris dari Kuroko Corp. Ia adalah anak yang baik, sopan, pintar, dan cantik. Ia baru saja kembali dari Paris dan bertemu dengan 2 orang teman masa kecilnya serta akan bersekolah di SMA Teiko, dimana hanya orang-orang elit yang bersekolah di sana. Bagaimanakah hari-harinya di sekolah barunya itu? Warnings are inside. DLDR :) Gak pinter buat summary.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This is my own story

I didn't take any benefit

Warnings : OOC, Female!Kuro, Invisible Kuroko, Absurd, Gak jelas, dll.

Pairing : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko / Slight Haizaki x Kuroko

! Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy!

**" From Me to You "**

* * *

**Narita International Airport, 15 : 37 PM.**

"_Pesawat dengan kode penerbangan 579 dari Paris ke Tokyo akan segera tiba dalam 5 menit. Sekali lagi, pesawat dengan kode penerbangan 579 dari Paris ke Tokyo akan segera tiba dalam 5 menit._"

Seorang laki-laki berambut silver berlari tergesa-gesa sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi hitam yang diikat asal-asalan. Tidak lupa blazer dan celana panjang hitam. Aksesoris seperti kalung, anting, gelang, dan jam tangan membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan.

Ia berlari mencari seseorang yang telah lama ingin ia temui. Ia sudah cukup menunggu selama 3 tahun. Berpisah dengan sahabat lama sekaligus cinta pertamamu itu sangat sulit. Apalagi orang yang kau cintai ini dambaan semua orang. Memang sih belum tentu diterima. Tapi, apa salahnya coba? Semua orang punya hak yang sama kan?

* * *

**? POV**

"_Sial... jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang. Tch..._" Rutukku dalam hati.

Aku melihat sekeliling. "_Tidak ada..._" Aku kemudian melihat beberapa orang mengelilingi seseorang. "_Apa jangan-jangan...?_" Kemudian Aku berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Wah... romantis sekali..."

"Gadis itu cantik seperti boneka."

"Padahal gadis itu baru keluar dari pesawat. Ternyata langsung ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Pantas saja kan? Gadis itu memang cantik."

"Iya sih... apalagi rambutnya yang indah itu."

"Benar. Jarang sekali seseorang berambut biru seperti langit musim panas."

"_Rambut biru seperti langit musim panas?_" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"_Mungkinkah...?_"

Gadis itu terlihat membungkuk. Sepertinya Ia menolak perasaan laki-laki yang barusan menyatakan perasaan padanya itu. Laki-laki itu beruntung karena ditolak secara halus. Laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri (ia menyatakan cinta dengan berlutut) dan membungkuk serta meminta maaf kepada gadis itu karena telah membuatnya kaget. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ah... seperti bidadari saja...

"Chibi !" Teriakku.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik. Ah... lagi-lagi wajah yang seperti itu. Wajah yang selalu membuatku terpesona. Matanya yang secerah langit musim panas, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Pipinya yang merona. Bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna pink itu... bagaimana rasanya ya...?

"-ou? Shou? Shou-kun?"

"H-hah..?" Tanyaku. "_Apa yang kupikirkan sih..._" Rutukku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Kuantar ke rumahmu."

"Un.."

* * *

**Dalam perjalanan**

"Nee, apakah ini mobil barumu lagi?"

"Hnn... kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena sangat mencolok."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Orang-orang daritadi memperhatikan mobilmu."

"Heh... hanya karena itu kau bisa tau?"

"Un.."

"Sasuga Chibi. Tidak salah kalau IQ mu itu lebih tinggi dariku."

"Itu... pujian?"

Mataku membulat. Astaga, gadis ini!

"Baka~ Tentu saja." Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Harusnya aku tadi pakai topi saja..." Gumam gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Hei hei tidak usah seperti orang suram seperti itu. Rambutmu tidak berantakan kok."

"..."

Kenapa tidak ada balasan? Apa dia... Ah ternyata dia tertidur. Pasti penerbangan ini membuatnya lelah. Aku terkekeh kecil. Tinggal dua belokan lagi dan sampai di rumahnya.

* * *

**5 menit kemudian, Author POV**

Mobil Lamborgini hitam menunggu untuk dibukakan gerbang. Setelah terbuka, mobil itu segera masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk mansion tersebut. Sepasang butler dan maid datang untuk membukakan pintu mobil diikuti dengan beberapa maid dan butler yang berjejer di samping pintu masuk. Laki-laki berambut silver itu kemudian keluar dan memberikan kunci mobil ke salah satu butler. Ia kemudian menggendong gadis berambut biru yang tertidur di mobilnya ala _bridal style_. Butler dan maid yang ada segera menyambut mereka.

"Okaerinasai Haizaki-ouji-sama to Kuroko-ojou-sama!"

"Tadaima minna." Balas Haizaki.

"Siapkan kamar untuk Tetsuna. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena perjalanan yang panjang. Dan tolong bawakan barang-barang Tetsuna."

"Baiklah Haizaki-sama."

Setelah menaruh Kuroko di atas tempat tidur, Haizaki kemudian menyelimutinya dan mencium kening Kuroko. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menemui salah satu butler yang ada.

"Ashiya-san. Apakah Ryu-ojisan dan Yuuna-obasan belum pulang dari Jerman dan Finlandia?"

"Belum Haizaki-sama. Mereka mungkin akan pulang 3 bulan lagi."

"Souka... arigatou Ashiya-san."

"Douitashimasite Haizaki-sama."

Haizaki kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Walaupun mansion ini milik keluarga Kuroko, ia mempunyai kamar tersendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Kuroko mempunyai kamar tersendiri di mansionnya. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan mandi agar ia segar kembali. Setelah selesai mandi, ia tidur sebentar.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kata gadis kecil berambut biru._

"_Un.. Ore wa Haizaki Shougo."_

"_Nee, Haizaki-kun-"_

"_Tidak usah seformal itu."_

"_Saa, Shou?"_

"_Hnn... itu lebih baik. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Chibi."_

"_Heh? Nande?"_

"_Karena kau itu kecil dan mungil. Lucu lagi."_

_Pipi Kuroko memerah._

"_Hahaha lihat, pipimu sudah merah!"_

"_Mou, Shou-kun jangan menggodaku."_

"_Gomen gomen. Nah bagaiman kalau sekarang kita main?"_

"_Un.."_

"_Shou, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."_

"_Tch.. kenapa kau harus pergi sih?!"_

"_Otou-sama to Oka-sama tidak mau meninggalkanku sendirian."_

"_Tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian? Selama ini kau memang ditinggal sendiri- Gomen.."_

"_Un.. tidak apa-apa kok. Apa yang Shou-kun katakan memang benar. Tapi kali ini aku senang karena mereka mengajakku walaupun aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku akan kembali kok."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Un. 3 tahun."_

"_3 tahun. Tidak lebih."_

"_Aku tahu. Saa, matta ashita, Shou-kun."_

"_Matta ashita, Chibi."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Haizaki langsung terbangun. Ia segera bangkit dan membasuh mukanya. Sudah jam 7 malam. Saatnya makan malam. Ia segera ke ruang makan. Ternyata Kuroko sudah ada di sana. Haizaki mengambil tempat duduk di berseberangan dengan Kuroko.

"Ittadakimasu!"

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Hanya saja tadi ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Yang kalian dikerumuni itu?"

"Un."

"Kau kenal laki-laki itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"HAH?! Lalu kenapa dia bisa menyatakan cinta padamu?!"

"Entahlah."

"Lalu?! Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Kau ini mulai meracau Shou-kun. Tentu saja menolaknya."

"Ah... syukurlah. Kukira kau menerimanya."

"Mustahil Shou. Kenal saja tidak."

"Hnnn... Oh iya. Kau akan masuk SMA Teiko kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum bertanya pada Otou-sama."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberitahu Oji-san bahwa kau akan masuk SMA Teiko."

"Memangnya kenapa harus Teiko?"

"Karena aku sekolah di sana. Memangnya karena apalagi?"

"Sou.."

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

Haizaki memberikan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna biru muda dengan pita silver.

"Apa ini?"

"buka saja."

Kuroko membuka kotak itu dan tampak sesuatu yang bersinar. Kalung emas putih berbentuk kunci yang ujungnya berbentuk hati dengan tambahan berlian kecil sebagai penghias, mempercantik kalung tersebut. Simpel dan elegan. Cocok dengan orang yang akan memakainya.

"Arigatou na Shou-kun."

"Hnn... ini hanya hadiah kecil untukmu yang baru pulang dari Paris."

"Ini saja sudah cukup."

"Hnn.. terserahlah. Sini biar kupakaikan."

"Un.."

Haizaki kemudian memakaikan kalung tersebut.

"Nah.. cocok sekali."

"Hontou ni arigatou."

"Douita.."

"Saa, besok kau akan berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku."

"Eh? Tapi kan belum ada persiapan sama sekali. Seragam, buku, da-"

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah ada. Kau boleh cek lemarimu nanti."

"Mou, kau sudah merencanakannya kan?"

"Perhaps. Hahahaha.."

To be Continue

Thank you for reading

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This is my own story

I didn't take any benefit

Warnings : OOC, Female!Kuro, Invisible Kuroko, Absurd, Gak jelas, dll.

Pairing : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko / Slight Haizaki x Kuroko

! Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy!

**" First Day "**

**Akashi Mansion , 05 : 59 AM.**

Seorang laki-laki bangun tepat waktu seperti biasa. Dia melihat jam weker yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Jam 5 lewat 59 menit... Seperti biasa, dia selalu mengalahkan jam wekernya itu.

_Kriiiiiiiiiingggg!_

Ia mematikan jam wekernya dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

**Midorima Mansion, 06 : 00 AM.**

_Kriiiiiiinggg!_

Laki-laki berambut hijau lumut bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk segera ke sekolah.

**Momoi Mansion, 06 : 13 AM.**

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Nona muda, sudah waktunya untuk ke sekolah. Segeralah bangun. Sarapan Anda telah siap."

"Mhmmm... baiklah..."

Gadis cantik berambut merah muda bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan lunglai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**Kise Mansion, 06 : 26 AM.**

_Sreekkkkk!_

Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dan langsing membuka tirai kamar agar cahaya matahari pagi bisa masuk. Gadis itu cantik, apalagi dengan surai kuningnya yang indah dan panjang hingga mencapai belakang punggungnya. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur untuk membangunkan adiknya.

"Ne, Ryou-chan. Ayo bangun. Kau nanti telat lho!"

"Erghh... 2 menit lagi nee-chan..."

"Tidak! Ayo cepat banguuuuuuuuunnnnn!"

"Iya iyaaaa!"

**Hanamiya Mansion, 06 : 30 AM.**

"Mobil Anda sudah siap, Tuan."

"Hari ini aku berangkat sendiri."

"Apakah Anda yakin tidak ingin saya antar?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Itterashai, Hanamiya-sama."

"Hnn.."

**Murasakibara Mansion, 06 : 33 AM**

"Murasakibara-sama, sudah waktunya untuk berangkat."

"Ehh... Tapi aku masih ingin makan..."

"Tapi nanti anda akan terlambat Murasakibara-sama."

"Baiklah.."

**Aomine Mansion, 06 : 39 AM.**

"Aomine-sama! Anda harus bangun sekarang! Anda sudah terlambat!"

"ARGGHH... MEMANGNYA INI JAM BERAPA HAH?!"

"Sudah jam 6 lewat 39 menit, Aomine-sama."

"HAH?! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DARITADI?!"

"Maaf, Aomine-sama. Tapi saya sudah berusaha membangunkan Anda dari jam 6 tadi."

"ARGGGGGHHHHHH!"

**Lapangan Parkir SMA Teiko, 07 : 14 AM.**

"Kelihatannya Daiki terlambat."

"Itu adalah hal yang biasa nanodayo."

"Benar-ssu!"

"Mou, Dai-chan selalu saja seperti itu."

Dua buah mobil Porch tiba-tiba masuk dengan kecepatan penuh dan memarkir mobilnya dengan cepat. Dari mobil Porch hitam keluar seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam sebahu, Hanamiya Makoto, salah satu berandalan di sekolah. Sedangkan yang keluar dari mobil Porch silver adalah Haizaki Shougo. Berandalan yang menguasai SMA Teiko sekarang ini.

"Hei Haizaki! Kau turun pangkat ya? Kenapa dengan mobilmu-ssu? Hahaha..." Ejek Kise.

"Heh.. Bukan turun pangkat. Tapi seseorang tidak suka jika aku mengganti-ganti mobilku." Kata Haizaki dengan _smirk_-nya.

"Siapa? Ibumu hah?" Kata Aomine yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Tentu saja bukan bodoh."

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang?!"

"Mau kuula-" Tiba-tiba Hanamiya menarik Haizaki.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke perpustakaan. Mungkin dia sudah ada di sana."

"AH! Hampir saja aku lupa!"

Hanamiya menatap Haizaki dengan tatapan tuh-kan-kau-pasti-lupa. Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Sedangkan Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi hanya saling bertatap muka, heran meliha tingkah dua orang berandalan sekolah yang seperti anak kecil.

"Tidakkkkk! Dia pasti akan mar- heh... aku sudah tidak sabar..." Raut Haizaki tiba-tiba berubah dari panik menjadi senang.

"Kau ini pasti senang melihatnya ngambek."

"Tentu saja! Hahahaha..."

* * *

**Kelas 2 A**

"Hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita. Silahkan masuk."

Pintu kelas terbuka. Ada yang penasaran, ada yang tidak sabar, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, dan ada juga yang tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang ujungnya sedikit bergelombang menutupi punggungnya berjalan dengan anggun sehingga membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya tidak bisa berpaling karena gadis yang berada di depan mereka begitu cantik.

"Ohayou minna-san. Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

"Nah, Kuroko-san ini baru kembali dari Paris. Jadi, kalian tolong bantulah dia jika bisa, ya?"

"Arigatou sensei."

"Kuroko-san, ada dua kursi kosong di sini. Yang satu ada di samping Akashi. Akashi tolong berdiri."

Akashi pun berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Dan yang satu lagi ada di samping Haizaki. Haizaki tolong berdiri."

Haizaki pun berdiri dengan malas.

"Kau boleh pilih duduk di sebelah siapa. Silahkan Kuroko-san."

"Baiklah sensei."

Orang-orang mulai berbisik dan mengira Kuroko akan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Akashi karena Haizaki itu berandalan dan Akashi yang terlihat seperti murid yang baik. Akashi pun berpikir demikian tetapi Kuroko justru duduk di samping Haizaki. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas kaget, kecuali wali kelas mereka. Haizaki hanya tersenyum sendiri. Sensei menyuruh mereka semua untuk tenang dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

* * *

**Saat istirahat**

"Hei Chibi, ayo kita makan." Ajak Haizaki.

"Ayo kita pergi makan, Ma-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Hanamiya.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas terpaku dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Termasuk anggota Kiseki. Sedangkan Haizaki terdiam, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Mattaku... Dia itu lucu sekali kalau lagi ngambek hahaha..."

Lalu Haizaki berlari mengejar Hanamiya dan Kuroko.

"Hei Chibi tunggu!"

"Itu benar-benar Haizaku-ssu?"

"Entahlah Ki-chan."

"Eh? Aka-chin mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan sekarang Atsushi. Kalian pergi makan duluan saja."

"Kami akan menyisakanmu satu tempat nanodayo."

"Ayo kita ke kafetaria. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Aomine sambil menguap.

**Kafetaria**

"Hei Hanamiya, mana Chibi?"

"Dia ada di perpustakaan. Dia bilang jangan menggangunya."

"Memangnya dia sudah makan?"

"Tidak lapar katanya."

"Dia itu..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo makan."

* * *

**Perpustakaan**

_'Hmm... buku-buku di sini lumayan lengkap dan terawat. Hari ini baca sejarah dunia saja ah.."_

Kuroko pun mencari lorong khusus untuk sejarah. Hampir semua buku sudah ia miliki dan belum satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Di ujung lorong, ia melihat kaki yang terlentang.

_'Apakah perpustakaan ini berhantu? Atau ada mayat?'_

Kuroko berjalan perlahan mendekati kaki tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

_'Kalau tidak salah namanya Akashi ya? Tapi kenapa dia tidur di perpustakaan? Apa kubangunkan saja?'_

Kuroko berniat membangunkan Akashi dengan menepuk bahunya tapi tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu... Oh ternyata itu tangannya Akashi.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ah maaf Akashi-kun. Aku berniat membangunkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau membangunkanku?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Kalau kau bukan mayat."

"Sekarang kau tahu aku bukan mayat. Pergilah."

"Tidak"

"Kau berani melawanku?"

"Kenapa harus takut? Memangnya Akashi-kun ini Kami-sama?"

"Hmm… menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dasar aneh."

"Aku sudah bangun. Sekarang pergilah."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau Akashi-kun sakit, sebaiknya ke UKS."

"Darimana kau tau aku sakit?"

"Muka seperti mayat begitu, siapa yang tidak sadar? Akashi-kun aneh."

"Heh… Tapi kau harus mengantarku."

"Eh... kenapa?"

"Karena kau yang mengusulkan."

"Uhh.. Baiklah.."

Akashi tersenyum samar. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengetahui kalau dia sakit. Bahkan teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi gadis yang sedang membantunya berdiri ini tahu hanya dalam sekejap. Lucu sekali...

"Akashi-kun apa kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu ke UKS."

"Hnn..."

Mereka berjalan di koridor menuju UKS. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Sedangkan Akashi tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu dan Kuroko terlalu fokus untuk membantu Akashi ke UKS.

* * *

**Kelas 2 A**

"Hei kalian sudah dengar belum gosip yang beredar?!" Teriak seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas.

"Tidak. Memangnya gosip tentang apa-ssu?"

"Itu... Kuroko-san terlihat berduaan dengan Akashi-san masuk ke UKS!"

"APAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak seisi kelas. Haizaki yang paling heboh.

"Oi Hanamiya! Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Oke."

Orang-orang bingung melihat sikap Haizaki dan Hanamiya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke UKS.

_BRAKKKKKK!_

"Chibi!"

"Sshhh... Ini UKS, jangan berisik Shou-kun."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chibi?"

"Hn? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hah... Syukurlah."

"Kau membuat kami khawatir Chibi."

"Gomen, Ma-kun."

"Haizaki Shougo, Hanamiya Makoto. Ini UKS. Bukan padang rumput dimana kalian bisa berteriak seperti orang gila."

"Tch... Akashi."

"Maafkan mereka Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Tetsuna."

"E-eh..?"

"Hei Akashi! Jangan gunakan nama pertamanya! Kau ini tidak dekat dengannya!"

"Itu adalah hakku Shougo."

"Sudahlah Haizaki. Ayo kita keluar. Sepertinya Chibi mulai khawatir." Kata Hanamiya

"Tch.. Baiklah."

"Kami permisi dulu, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menutup pintu UKS dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu orang lain. Akashi kembali berbaring. Baru saja dia sampai di UKS, langsung muncul keributan. Gosip memang mengerikan. Terlalu cepat menyebar. Tapi gara-gara dia tertidur di perpustakaan, ia bisa berbicara dengan Kuroko Tetsuna. Dia . . . . . sepertinya menarik. Akashi tertidur sambil tersenyum samar.

To be Continue

Thank you for reading

See you next chapter!


End file.
